


A certain desire

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: It’s a full moon and when Sirius’ smell is everywhere things get filthy. PWP.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	A certain desire

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and magical world she created.
> 
> It's just sex.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--

“You smell so good.” Remus said from the door of the bathroom.

“Thanks. It’s a new shampoo.” Sirius replied with a mouth full of foam.

Remus entered the bathroom and stopped behind Sirius to smell his hair.

“No, it’s not the shampoo.” He pushed Sirius’ hair over his right shoulder and put his nose behind his left ear breathing deeply “It’s you.”

Remus ran his nose down Sirius’ neck and kissed his shoulder where the t-shirt was too loose. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and nuzzled the back of his head.

“Smell so good.” He put his right hand under Sirius’ t-shirt and pushed him against himself.

Sirius didn’t reply, only bent forward to spit the toothpaste into the sink. While he washed his mouth Remus raised his shirt up to his shoulders with one hand and kissed the middle of his back still hugging him from behind.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sirius stood up straight but made no move to leave Remus’ embrace.

“You.” Remus slid his right hand into Sirius’ loose pajama pants and down the front of his thigh. “Leaving your scent everywhere.” He ran his nails back up his thigh and cupped his balls slightly before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock.

“Ok.” Sirius licked his lips and watched through the mirror as Remus descended to his knees behind him pulling Sirius’ pants with him. “Full moon tonight?” He gripped the sink as Remus kissed the top of his ass and used his hands to separate both sides of it touching his hole lightly with the tip of his right thumb.

“Yeah.” Remus licked lightly at Sirius’ hole and tightened his grip when Sirius pushed his ass towards him gasping a bit. “Is this ok?” He kissed Sirius’ left cheek and put pressure against the hole with his forefinger until it was inside.

“Not gonna hear me complain.” Sirius forced his muscles to pull the finger deeper and saw his chest turning pink over the collar of his t-shirt.

Remus licked the hole around his finger pushing it all the way in and feeling his head spin as it fit so snuggly. He pulled his finger halfway out and placed his middle finger beside it pushing it inside as well while biting his left cheek. He grabbed a handful of flesh when he heard Sirius moan and tried to force his tongue in between his fingers while spreading them. 

Remus pushed his fingers all the way in and turned his palm up while he standed and pulled Sirius hair forcing his head to rest on his shoulder while pulling his fingers out before pushing them in again, feeling no resistance anymore.

Sirius placed both hands on Remus’ ass and pushed him forward breathing hard through his open mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you, ok?” Remus breathed into Sirius’ ear while still moving his fingers and watched through the mirror as Sirius nodded with his tongue on his bottom lip and his eyes closed. Remus turned Sirius’ head towards him, still holding him hard, and said against the corner of his mouth: “Are you ready?”

When Sirius nodded again and made a sound very much like a whine Remus pulled his fingers from him and lowered his own pants. He placed a hand in the middle of Sirius’ back and pushed him forward until he was almost bent in half against the sink and used his other hand to run the tip of his cock against Sirius’ ass until is settled on his hole. He put his strength in grabbing Sirius’ hair again as he tried to refrain from pushing all the way in too fast.

“Fuck, Remus, you’re gonna rip my hair off.” Sirius half laughed even as he pushed his ass backwards making Remus slide further inside.

“Sorry.” Remus grunted letting go of his hair and laid his forehead in the middle of Sirius’ back finally settling his cock all the way inside.

Remus gripped Sirius’ hips with his hands pulling him even closer and licked a line up his spine until his mouth found his ear again. Sirius had his forehead resting on his arms and started turning his hips feeling  _ so full _ and Remus’ hot breath against his ear sending shockwaves down his back. Remus knew Sirius’ signs as much as his own and pulled himself back until only his tip was inside when Sirius started making sounds in the back of his throat. He bit Sirius’ shoulder when he pushed back in feeling his fingers going numb from the force he was applying on gripping his hips as Sirius moaned shamelessly and raised himself on the tips of his toes trying to get even closer.

Remus started moving his hips in an even rhythm and, trusting Sirius would hold still, ran his hands up his back lifting his t-shirt and laid his chest against it, feeling that no matter how close he got it was not close enough, for he felt his skin was burning and Sirius instead of cooling him down was setting his entire body on flames.

“Sirius...” He ran his hands up Sirius’ chest and placed one hand on each shoulder.

“Yeah” Sirius could feel drool running from the corner of his mouth as Remus grabbed his shoulders and held him very still, pounding him like he never did before, and the world went completely blank and the only things real were Remus and his dick inside of him, their skins together making sounds he was sure he would never forget..

Remus had to readjust his feet and his movement made Sirius swear and then make no sound at all, and as he continued thrusting from the new angle the view of Sirius in the mirror taking him so willingly with both his hands around his cock while making  _ that  _ face with his mouth open sent the fire straight up his legs and then he was in flames, coming inside his boyfriend and still pounding, trying to make it last but wanting the agony to end.

Remus stopped moving, breathing hard against Sirius’ hair.

“Fucking hell.” Sirius breathed and laughed a bit, but as Remus slid out of him he moaned feeling needy and well loved.

Remus turned Sirius around and sank to his knees again, gripping Sirius’ cock in his hand and nuzzling his skin, the scent there spinning his head. Feeling impatient he took Sirius in his mouth without warning, and as he swore again Remus swallowed him all the way in until the head was in the back of his throat and Sirius’ hands were on the back of his head.

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hair and held his head still, pulling backwards and then thrusting back in, feeling his legs shake at the sight of his mouth taking him in wantonly. 

When Remus hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he pulled backwards again he felt the fraction of rationality that had returned disappear and fucked Remus mouth still holding his head. He was already so close and the wet sound coming from  _ that fucking mouth _ and the tear sliding down from Remus’ eye as he looked up at him made his head fall back and he let Remus take over as he came into his mouth until he,  _ fucking Christ _ , swallowed everything.

Sirius legs gave out and he sat on the floor laughing, and when Remus’ hand slid into his he pulled him in and kissed his mouth.

“Good morning.” He whispered and kissed Remus again smiling as his heart slowed down.

“Morning.” Remus grumbled back and kissed down his cheek until his head was resting on Sirius’ shoulder and he breathed in circling Sirius with his arms.

“That was new.” Sirius combed Remus’ hair backwards with his fingers and then held him back.

“Not really.” Remus closed his eyes, “It was just the first time you were around for that.”

Sirius hummed and rested his head against the cupboard under the sink and closed his eyes too.

They stayed like that for a while, until Remus’ stomach grumbled and Sirius laughed.

“I believe that’s my cue.” He kissed Remus’ forehead and disentangled himself from him.

Remus hummed and stood up too, pulling his pants back up and then bending forward to wash his face in the sink. He could actually see his pupils dilate when Sirius passed behind him towards the door and an animal growl formed in his throat.

“What was that?” Sirius turned around at the door and looked amused at him.

“ _That fucking smell_.” He balled his hand in Sirius’ t-shirt and pulled him towards him, sinking his face in his hair and kicking the door closed.

\--

Thanks for reading!


End file.
